A Pretty Decent Proposal
by CalzonaOnly
Summary: Grey's Anatomy meets The Proposal...Kind of. Fic will be loosely based off of The Proposal, but trying to incorporate a decent bit of Cannon as well. I've done my best to make it different than any other fic of this type, and any similarities I happen to hit on are completely unavoidable due to the movie I am basing it on. It's going to be a lovely, humorous ride guys!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first published fanfic and I will be working on it in my free time for the next however long it takes to get it where I'm happy with it. Hopefully I can update regularly and often, that's my goal at least. This is a spinoff of The Proposal, a favorite of mine. It will follow along the same plot lines, but there will be a lot of differences and things to make it more Calzona and have some cannon in it. This story has not been Beta'd yet, so any mistakes are my own. Happy reading!

* * *

All characters, aside from OC, belong to Shondaland and Shonda Rhimes. The plot line which I am guiding this fic on belongs to the writers of The Proposal. Only original content belongs to me.

* * *

Callie Torres was a powerful woman. No, she _is_ a powerful woman, but maybe a little less powerful in the presence of the current panel of immigration officials that sat in front of her. Callie came to America from Mexico as a child, made a great and successful life for herself, ' _without the help of my good for nothing parents'_ she thinks ruefully, and yet, becoming an American citizen never seemed _that_ pressing of a matter. A mistake she is paying for right now in front of the judging and questioning eyes of the immigration officials.

"Mrs. Torr-" the man sitting in the middle of the group of three begins before getting cut off by Callie.

"It's Dr. Torres, please don't make that mistake again, Mr. Meyers." She says as she gives him a look that gives no room for argument.

"Yes, of course Dr. Torres. As I was saying, your work Visa is coming upon its expiration, and what that means for you is that you have about 2 months before you will be facing deportation." He finishes with a look of seriousness, but a hint of fear remains. People don't tell Calliope Torres what to do and get away with it.

"This is complete bullshit! I have been in this country since I was 5 years old! I've done more in the past 25 years for this country than most citizens will do in their entire lives, and now you're telling me that I'm going to get deported back to Mexico because of some piece of paper expiring? You have to be fucking kidding…" She stares back at the table of officials. The two women on either side of Jason Meyers have yet to speak and she looks at them almost pleadingly, but they do their best to avoid her gaze. Looking down at the table Jason hesitantly begins to speak,

"I'm afraid not Dr. Torres. I know this can be scary, and complicated, but the law is the law, however unfair and nonsensical it is in cases like yours. I am truly sorry, but you must do something or else you will be facing deportation by the end of August."

Her head drops and she stares blankly at the hands in her lap. Callie had overcome a lot in her life, and she never looked back on any of it with pity or regret, everything happened for a reason and she had come through all of the shit shining like gold. But this… she didn't know how to come through this on the topside. She looks up and locks eyes with Jason, slowly taking in a deep breath she begins to speak,

"I…I understand. As hard as it is to comprehend how this is happening to me, I do understand the implications. Now, what do you suggest I do? What are my options here, Jason?"

"Well, you can attempt to become a naturalized citizen of the United States, but the likelihood of completing that process before the deadline is very unlikely. While I can't recommend or advise you to do this, one option is marriage." He ends hesitantly, gauging her reaction.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by marriage?"

"Well, if you were, hypothetically, to marry a naturalized or born citizen of the United States, you would be awarded full citizenship for as long as the marriage should last. Which, again hypothetically, would give you time to go through the citizenship program…" He says this all with a sort of cryptic but hopeful tone. He really did like Callie, she was a much better person than some out there who would never have to step foot through doors of this office. They had their citizenship handed to them, and they definitely did not use it to the betterment of society. This woman had been through a lot and now she had yet another hurdle in front of her. Should she be deported, much of her life would be wasted. Her gift for orthopedic medicine would likely not be taken seriously in Mexico. She may not even be able to practice there, and even if she were, it certainly would not be what she's become accustomed to in the US.

"I think I understand. Well, if it works for you all, I really would like to get out of here and try to figure out how the hell I'm not going to get kicked out of the country in 2 months." She says it with a tone of humor, but it's clear to everyone that she's trying to hide her fear.

"Yes Dr. Torres, you are free to leave. Should you need any further advising or have any questions, please feel free to contact me. And please do consider everything I've said in your decision-making process. Though unappealing, you do have options that can make a difference here. Good luck, Callie." He finishes with a smile, but the look in his eyes tells her that she really only has one option, and she better take it.

"Thank you, Jason. I appreciate your help. I'll be in touch."

She rises from her seat and shakes their hands. Collecting her jacket from the back of the chair, she heads out the doors and into her vintage T-Bird. Taking a seat behind the wheel she releases an unsteady breath, a small tear rolling down her cheek. So much work, so much blood and sweat and tears, so many hours and so much heartache had gone into creating this life. And now, a stupid piece of paper was going to take that away from her. But Callie Torres was a fighter and there was no way she was going down without one hell of a fight. This fight might just be a little different than what she was used to, though. Picking up her phone she dials a number she's only used in very rare instances. She listens to the ringing with a tightness in her chest. Has her life really come to this? The ringing stops abruptly as the person on the other end picks up. Callie releases a ragged breath and runs a hand through her dark hair,

"Yeah, Robbins? It's Callie. I've got a bit of a problem and I might need your help…"


	2. Chapter 2

Refer to Chapter 1 header for details on copyright info

* * *

Arizona Robbins was a star. Well… in the world of child medicine she was a star. A success story in every sense of the word, she'd made waves everywhere she went. While she'd never had a particularly tough life, she hadn't had anything handed to her, especially not in her career. Top of her class at Hopkins, Chief resident, making amazing strides in Pedes at every turn, Arizona was doing pretty damn well for herself. The only problem was that through all this self-improvement and amazing success, her social life had gathered a few cobwebs.

"Arizona, sweetie, you know I love you and I'll support you no matter what, but your lack of a personal life is kind of making you a real bore to be around." Says Arizona's best friend Teddy, ever the blunt one.

Arizona replies with a raised eyebrow, "And I think your incessant nagging for me to go out and fuck random strangers is a bit annoying."

"Hey! I do not nag! And I never told you to fuck a stranger. I've tried to set you up with a ton of nurses, but you always say no!" Teddy defends herself and finishes with an exasperated sigh. ' _When will Arizona ever get it through her thick skull that there's a life outside the Pedes floor'_ she thinks to herself.

"I'm just not interested in all that right now Teddy. I'm killing it with my career, I have great friends, I own my own house, and I do what I want, when I want to. What more could I want?"

"Oh, I don't know, someone to share all that with?" Teddy says with a look that screams _"are you stupid?"_

"Whatever Teds. I'm gonna head back up to my floor. See you later tonight" Arizona gathers her trash from lunch and leaves the cafeteria, shaking her head at the stubbornness of her best friend. 26 years later and she still manages to get under Arizona's skin. Walking through the doors to Pedes she passes Alex, receiving a nod from him that says _"I held it down"_

Kicking out the wheels on her Heelys she rolls into room 246, belonging to Hailey Summers, a 15 year old amputee she'd formed a particularly strong bond with.

"Hey Doc, how many lives you saved today?" says Hailey with a smirk

"More than you can count kid. I'm awesome, don't you know? But that doesn't matter, how are you feeling?" Arizona looks at her favorite patient with a hint of a smile, though carefully assessing her body language for any sign of discomfort.

"I'm great Doc, never been better. You know, except for when I had both my legs…" Hailey says with a clear tone of sarcasm and eye roll.

"I know Hales, I know. But, you have an appointment today with Dr. Torres and you can trust her to get you all set up with an awesome prosthetic. She's the best out there kid, she's gonna fix you up right."

"Yeah yeah, I keep hearing about how great she is, blagh blagh blagh. My questions is, is she hot?" Hailey asks with a sly smile, brown eyes twinkling

"Hailey!" Arizona replies, eyes wide

"C'mon Doc, you know that I know that you know whether she's hot or not. We can have this conversation."

"Ugh… She's a very beautiful woman, Hailey. But no flirting with her!" Arizona warns with a pointed finger.

"Alright Doc, I'll leave that for you." Hailey states with a wink.

"You seem to forget I'm your doctor and your elder. I'm in charge when your parents aren't here, kid…" Arizona says with a hint of playfulness but also authority.

"I get it Doc, 100%. Now when is this magic doctor coming to see my leglessness?"

"She'll be here at around 1, and I expect you to behave yourself or I'm not bringing you anymore donuts…"

Wide eyed, Hailey gulps "I understand Doc… I'll be on my best behavior."

"Good, good. Now, I can feel my phone vibrating in my pocket so, I'm gonna take this. I'll see you at 1!"

"Arizona Robbins!" Arizona answers her phone in her typical chipper way

"Oh, hello Dr. Torres. I assume you're calling to discuss the consult with me this afternoon? What's the problem?"

" _Uhh, not exactly. You may have heard I had an appointment with immigration this morning. It did not go so well."_

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Callie… Is there anything I can do?" Arizona says with a confused tone.

 _"Well… The immigration officials basically gave me one option and that's where you come in."_

"Okay? I'm still confused on what I can do for you here Callie? I'm no lawyer…"

 _"I'm not going to tiptoe around this issue. I need to get temporary citizenship and you need to get your friends and family off your back. I have a proposal to fix both of these issues."_

"Callie I really don't get where you're headed with this-"

 _"Oh for fucks sake. I need you to marry me, Robbins."_


End file.
